l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Twelve
The Council of Twelve was formed by the twelve immortal Ashalan souls created by the first Jinn spawned by Kaleel, the Moon, and Shilah, the Sun. Founding The Council was founded in the Second Age, during the First Jinn War. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera The jinn had seized the Celestial Heavens and enslaved their children, the Ashalan and the humanity. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Twelve Ashalan refused to submit to the will of the Jinn. They conspired in secret, working with the most skilled humans to devise a way to fight back, developing the sandsmithing, forging crysteel weapons, and developing the Hakhim's Seal. Souls The souls of these Ashalan could pass from one individual to another, and they retained all the knowledge they gathered in each of their hosts. The Ceremony of Souls was the ritual that passed a soul from one to another. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 137 Naga Curse The Ashalan felt threatened by the Naga race. Their numbers and their abilities to reshape themselves to suit any environment was seen as an unnaceptable menace by one of its members, Katani. She managed to convince the Council, and they levied a curse upon them which crippled all who were shaped by this power. The Naar Teban were rendered mindless beasts, as were the creatures who ventured too far into the Ivory Kingdoms. The Naga who ventured into the sea forgot themselves and became the ningyo. Only those Naga who remained within the borders of the territory which would be known as the Emerald Empire were spared, but even then the curse of mutation visited them. The Naga menace was contained. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Ashalan Leaders Those "ensouled" members led the others and, until recent events leading up to and including the Awakening, most of the Council of Twelve had survived. The decisions of the Council were typically followed by all Ashalan, and it was through this peaceful governance that they were able to quietly guide many of the factions that could be found in the Burning Sands, carefully shaping the destiny of those who lived above the City of the Seventh Star. The Ashalan were they made their meetings. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Circle of Three After the death of several of this ensouled, the Council thinned, only three remained: Nim, by Patrick Kapera The Circle of Three (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) the leader Anbari Khalil, her daughter Tarya, and the Ebonite Balance, the so-called Circle of Three. Other members as Lammassar, Maymun, Hojyn, or Mendi-Duad did not have soul. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 135 Schism As the Council had dwindled, some members of the Ashalan race had grown callous and uncaring, even arrogant. They believed that if they had to pay the ultimate cost, other races must be prepared to do the same, and the weak among them must be removed. Ebonites The Ebonites also were allowed to became part of the Council. Convening the Twelve (LBS - The Awakening flavor) To do so they had to be ensouled by an original Ashalan. Antiquity, by Patrick Kapera Known Members * Anbari Khalil, Ashalan leader * Balance, Ebonite * Bakira, Ashalan * Compassion, Ebonite * Eyla, Ashalan, original member * Hojyn, Ashalan, who passed his soul to Bakira * Judgment, Ebonite Champion * Khadja, Ashalan, original member and leader * Lammassar, Ashalan, who passed his soul to Sylmun * Maymun, Ashalan * Mendi-Duad, Ashalan * Midnight, Ashalan, original member who passed his soul to Hakim Yamen, known as Balance * Sylmun, Ashalan * Tarya, Ashalan * Valor, the Ebonite Yodajin Templar Category:Ashalan